Lights, Cameras and Ink by ericastwilight
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Luzes, Câmeras e Tatuagens - Edward Cullen é novo na área e lhe foi pedido para cobrir um cinegrafista doente de uma equipe de filmagem em um estúdio de tatuagem local. Sob as luzes, faíscas voam? Inkella e Tattward. B/E LEMONS.


_Disclaimer : A história é de EricasTwilight_ que me autorizou a tradução, a tradução é da _Mili YLJJ a betagem da KessyRods _os personagens são de S_tephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Luzes, Câmeras e Tatuagens**

_Tradutora Mili YLJJ_

Eu estou aqui há três semanas. Eu tinha acabado de me mudar de Nova York. Apesar de Nova York também ser uma grande cidade, Los Angeles parecia diferente.

Eu gostava do diferente.

Além disso, meu autoritário pai não estava na minha bunda 24 horas por dia. Eu fiz essa mudança depois de ter passado alguns anos me concentrando na escola de cinema. Isso chateou a merda pra fora do meu pai. Ele queria que eu fizesse medicina, como todos os outros homens Cullen.

Eu não tinha interesse nisso. Eu queria fazer algo criativo. Eu não queria ter que me preocupar em ter a vida de uma pessoa na balança sob meus dedos.

De forma alguma. Eu não posso salvar ninguém. Eu não posso ser protetor de ninguém.

Eu não tive essa repulsa ao longo do tempo... mas sim desde que ela morreu. Fui até a calçada em direção ao escritório do meu amigo, depois de pegar um café e um bolinho no Starbucks da esquina.

Eu era um fotógrafo freelancer e cinegrafista. Meu sonho era eventualmente dirigir um filme. Eu estava tendo ideias para um documentário. Nada sólido, mas havia um pensamento persistente sob a superfície. Eu só me recusava a explorá-lo. Eu não podia, seria trazer muita merda. Merda essa que eu não estava preparado para lidar.

"Ei, Cullen," Emmett gritou do seu escritório.

"O que foi?" Eu perguntei, entrando no escritório.

"Pedido de última hora pra equipe, o cinegrafista apresentou um caso de apendicite, esta manhã. Eles precisam de uma rápida substituição."

"Pra onde é?" Eu perguntei, tomando um gole de café. Deixei cair o bolinho na mesa de Emmett e peguei a folha de atribuição que ele passava pra mim.

"A gravação será em um estúdio de tatuagem chamado _Chinks and Pink._ Ele é dirigido por três mulheres fodidamente quentes e a equipe está lá para fazer uma sessão de fotos e algumas entrevistas. Você está pronto pra isso?"

Examinei a folha de atribuição. Eu estaria trabalhando pelos próximos dias. Principalmente filmando os bastidores e documentando a criação dos tiros da entrevista. Fácil e chato, mas a quantidade de dinheiro que eles estavam dispostos a pagar por ser de última hora valeria a pena o tédio.

"Sim, eu vou pegar minhas coisas e colocar minha cabeça nisso. Deixe-os saber que vou estar lá em trinta minutos."

Emmett se levantou da sua cadeira e apertou a mão no meu ombro me levando para fora. "Esse é o meu garoto. Me liga e me deixa saber o quão fodidamente quentes essas mulheres são."

Eu ri balançando a cabeça. "Porra, Emmett. Você não recebeu o suficiente daquelas gêmeas Vicky e Nicky na noite passada?"

Ele zombou, "Cara eu tenho muito para dividir. Além disso, eu nunca comi uma garota com tatuagem. Isso é _fodidamente_ quente."

"Tudo bem, Emmett", eu disse indo em direção ao armário.

"Você só está com ciúmes. Eu não sei por que você não leva Lauren para casa."

Eu tossi e eu juro que senti a bile no fundo da minha garganta.

"Porra Emmett. Eu gostaria de manter o meu café da manhã. Ela foi nojenta e você sabe disso. Tenho padrões. Ela estava bem abaixo deles."

Emmett riu e acenou com a cabeça em concordância. Eu me virei de frente pra ele e entregue a ele uma grande caixa preta. "Você vai sair pra algum lugar essa noite?"

"Eu tenho novamente um encontro com as gêmeas. Algo sobre experimentar alguma coisa Tântrica e correntes. Você sabe que eu estou sempre pronto para algum tipo de sacanagem."

Revirei os olhos, peguei outra maleta cinza e caminhei de volta para o corredor. Após as medidas terem sido confirmadas. Desci a rua onde o meu carro estava estacionado e o carreguei com meu equipamento.

Poucos minutos depois, eu fiz o meu caminho para o centro. Eu odiava o maldito trânsito daqui. Embora eu tenha que admitir que não era tão ruim quanto o de Nova York.

Eu encontrei um lugar e estacionei do lado de fora do endereço. Olhando a minha volta, encontrei o prédio. Eu tinha começado a descarregar o meu carro, quando um homem de cabelo louro com olhos azuis penetrantes saiu do estúdio.

Ele se aproximou de mim e devo admitir que essa porra me assustou. Seus braços estavam cobertos de tatuagens, seu lábio inferior, a testa e as orelhas eram todas furadas.

"Olá, você deve ser Edward?" Ele perguntou estendendo a mão. Eu balancei a cabeça em confirmação. "Eu sou Jasper. Este é o estúdio da minha garota. Ela me pediu para verificar se você precisava de uma mão."

Deixei escapar um suspiro que eu não tinha ideia de que eu estava segurando e peguei sua mão. "Sim, eu sou Edward. O produtor James esta aqui?"

"Sim... ele é um idiota do caralho completo, apenas como um aviso," ele arrastou as palavras, levando o meu case com a câmera.

"Porra", amaldiçoei, fechando o meu porta malas e segui Jasper para dentro.

O lado de fora do estúdio era descaracterizado, exceto pelo grande painel em letras grafitadas com o nome do estúdio.

Eu caminhei para dentro e fui recebido por um inebriante perfume. Era algo delicado, um pouco floral, couro desgastado e algum tipo de produto de limpeza.

Eu olhei a minha volta, na minha frente havia um grande balcão com vitrine em vidro, ao lado do balcão tinha cadeiras de couro preto e uma mesa cheia de pastas e revistas, a maioria das prateleiras estava coberta no que parecia ser armaduras medievais artesanais, as paredes estavam cobertas da parede ao teto com desenhos.

Muitas representações das tatuagens eram de desenhos padrão, mas então eles evoluíam para uma merda mais especializada. Dentro da vitrine havia várias algemas de couro, cintos com pregos e gargantilhas. Todos eles tinham algum tipo de metal fixo. Porra, era tudo bonito.

Alguém limpou sua garganta atrás de mim. Eu me virei para Jasper e uma pequenina mulher debaixo do braço dele.

"Esta é a minha garota, Alice, ela é uma das sócias daqui. Alice, esse é Edward", ele disse nos apresentando. Eu sorri e observei a sua aparência o mais discretamente possível.

Ela contrastava com seu 1,52 metros contra os 1,85 metros dele. Ela tinha o cabelo espetado tingido de preto com listras roxas. Sua aparência recatada contrastava contra a tatuagem de meia manga que cobria o seu ombro esquerdo. As cores pareciam saltar para fora da sua pele levemente bronzeada.

Ela estava vestida de preto com jeans skinny, um top de lantejoulas prata e saltos correspondentes. O look todo era coroado com pinos de prata estrategicamente colocados em seu cabelo.

Ouvi o riso viril. "Cara, eu sei que ela é linda. Você pode olhar."

Corei. Sim, eu corei. Eu era algo como um novato nessa coisa fodida de observar. Você pensaria isso, sim, porra você está certo. Bem, eu era.

Você entendeu, eu não tinha comido ninguém. Isso não quer dizer que eu não tenha recebido um boquete ou que eu já não tenha feito uma mulher gozar com meus dedos. Porque, _isso,_ eu fiz.

Eu só não comi ninguém.

Por que, você se questionou?

Foda-se, e eu é que sei?

Eu não achei que isso parecia certo. Isso e a morte da minha mãe realmente fizeram uma marca em mim.

Eu estendi minha mão para Alice, mas ela parecia perdida ou algo assim. Seus olhos estavam vidrados. Ela rapidamente saiu de lá e sorriu maliciosamente.

Umm... ok.

"Oh, Bella!"

Jasper ficou tenso ao lado dela e olhou para Alice com olhos curiosos. Eles pareciam estar se comunicando silenciosamente. Os olhos de Jasper se arregalaram de repente e ele olhou para mim antes de olhar para Alice.

"Você tem certeza, Docinho?" Ele perguntou para uma Alice sorrindo. Ela assentiu com a cabeça fazendo com que ele soltasse um assobio.

Ele se virou para mim e sorriu. "Você pode começar com seu trabalho."

Eu estava prestes a perguntar do que diabos eles estavam falando, quando fui interrompido por uma voz sensual que mexeu com algo dentro de mim.

"Deus, esse cara, o filho da puta James é um pé na bunda. O que foi Ali?" A voz perguntou enquanto ela entrava.

Uma vez que nossos olhos se encontraram, ela deixou cair o espartilho de couro em suas mãos e suspirou. "Oh, céus, foda-se."

Oh, céus, foda-se era correto. Ela era _linda_. Digna de se cair de joelhos. Sua baixa estatura não tirava as maravilhosas curvas do seu corpo. O top de paetês azul tinha uma única manga e estava pendurado em seu corpo lindamente acentuando o seu ombro e seu braço esquerdo. Sua outra metade estava inteiramente exposta com apenas alguns estrategicamente laços que sustentavam seu top. Saindo de suas costas o que parecia ser uma tatuagem com desenho de uma fita larga cor de rosa que vinha cobrindo a sua pele, com um trançado artístico que enlaçava a sua cintura.

Seu cabelo castanho escuro estava puxado para o alto, com mechas emoldurando seu rosto em forma de coração. Seus lábios eram suaves, vermelhos e fartos. Seu pequeno nariz parecia um pequeno botão rosado que quase combinava com a cor rosa que tingiu suas bochechas.

A saia de couro abraçava a curvatura de seus quadris e definia sua bunda. Tudo o que eu queria fazer era correr minhas mãos até a porra das suas pernas sexy e encontrar o tesouro sob a saia.

"Alice", ela sussurrou fazendo com que aqueles fartos lábios se movessem e eu não pude deixar de gemer baixinho.

"O quê?" Alice perguntou docemente, batendo os cílios em direção à mulher.

"Vocês dois podem salvar Rose daquela besta e dizer a eles que o cinegrafista está aqui?"

"Claro, Patroa", Jasper disse com um sorriso e uma piscadela, levando Alice pra longe. Uma vez que eles fizeram o seu caminho para uma parte fechada do estúdio, ela voltou os olhos para mim.

"Olá. Eu sou Bella, proprietária do estúdio.", ela disse, quase mordendo o lábio.

"Eu sou Edward, o cinegrafista", eu respondi e nervosamente passei a mão sobre o meu fodido cabelo.

"Oh Deus," ela sussurrou, em seguida, mordeu seu lábio. Eu tive que morder a porra da parte de dentro da minha bochecha para impedir-me de gemer novamente.

"Desculpe, o que foi isso?" Eu perguntei, olhando-a com curiosidade.

"Hum... nada, vamos lá. Deixe-me mostrar as coisas ao redor", ela disse estendendo a mão.

Porra, eu não podia acreditar, mas eu tinha que admitir isto, no momento em que minha mão tocou a sua pequena, eu endureci instantaneamente e eu juro fodidamente que eu quase gozei nas minhas calças.

Foda-me.

Sua pele era macia e quente. O calor que emanava de nossas mãos entrelaçadas era como uma dose de uísque que lambia como chamas todo o meu corpo.

Bella ficou imóvel por um momento antes de continuar. Ouvi com muita atenção quando ela me explicou o seu trabalho, quando as tatuagens eram escassas. Ela me explicou que, além de oferecer as tatuagens eles também criavam peças personalizadas em couro e metal.

Eu estava um pouco curioso sobre peças personalizadas em couro. "Hum... quando você diz couro personalizado, o que você quer dizer?"

Bella riu, o som fez o meu confinado pau se contrair na minha calça jeans.

"Bem, todo o processo e o projeto no couro é feito por nós. Rose faz a maior parte disso. Jasper é especialista em metal e coloca essas merdas juntas. Quando eu digo que é personalizado eu quero dizer que é algo feito a pedido de um cliente. Às vezes espartilhos de couro precisam de ajustes personalizados, gargantilhas, algemas de punhos e _correntes._", ela disse, ronronando a última palavra.

Oh foda-se, ainda se contraindo.

Eu estava prestes a fazer algo para envergonhar a mim mesmo por dizer algo que eu esperava soar sexy, mas fui interrompido, "Bella, querida, estamos prontos para começar?"

Nós dois nos viramos e eu vi um homem com os cabelos sujos loiros e curtos fazendo seu caminho para Bella. Seus olhos frios e cinzentos passando sobre seu corpo, demorando-se no bojo do seu peito que se espreitavam para fora dos lados de seu top.

"Eu estava apenas mostrando ao Edward ao redor. Mas eu terminarei essa turnê mais tarde. Onde você nos quer?"

O idiota sorriu e eu juro que senti Bella estremecer ao meu lado. Eu apertei sua mão que ainda estava encaixada na minha fazendo-a suspirar.

"Por que as três senhoritas não ficam sentadas no sofá de couro branco lá e nós vamos começar a deixar tudo preparado."

Bella acenou com a cabeça, soltou minha mão, e caminhou até uma loira escultural atrás de James. Bella me apresentou a ela, Rosalie Hale.

Percebi então que todas as meninas estavam se vestindo de maneira semelhante. Rosalie estava vestindo um top de lantejoulas dourado com shorts de couro apertado que destacavam suas longas pernas.

James se aproximou de mim e o olhar em seu rosto estava além de lívido. Eu gemi internamente, porque ele era um filho da puta idiota.

"Depressa caralho, deixe a câmera pronta. O fotógrafo vai estar as posicionando e eu quero que você as filme enquanto ele fizer isso", me instruiu.

Eu balancei a cabeça e comecei a desembalar a minha câmera de alta definição. Ele zombou de mim, "Só mais uma coisa, fique longe da morena."

Cerrei os punhos e a mandíbula. "Por que, ela está com você?"

"Não, mas ela vai estar."

Eu ri. "Desculpe, não, eu não estou me desculpando. Eu fodidamente duvido disso."

Ele olhou para mim: "Ela será minha. Vá se foder e faça o seu trabalho." Ele pisou fora e cuspindo suas ordens indo em direção ao cara do som e do fotógrafo.

Jasper fez o seu caminho até mim. "Que diabos foi isso?"

"Nada", eu cuspi, de forma agressiva colocando minha câmera acoplada.

"Se isso tem algo a ver com uma delas, isso é algo. Cuspa."

"Porra... ele me avisou para ficar longe de Bella."

Ele revirou os olhos, "Como se ele tivesse uma chance com ela. Ele está cobiçando as três desde que chegou aqui."

"Sim, bem, ele fez as suas intenções reais muito claras. Cuidado com ele," eu avisei.

Jasper assentiu se afastando. Ele se inclinou contra uma parede observando as meninas falando em sussurros. Bella e Alice olhavam para mim de vez em quando.

Eu esperava que fosse um bom sinal. Durante a próxima hora, o fotógrafo felizmente gay, as posicionou e fotografou as meninas. Embora as fotos tenham ficado impressionantes, as poses pareciam... bem, poses.

Enquanto James e o fotógrafo, Jacob, falavam em voz baixa, no canto da sala principal, eu observava as meninas.

Bella tinha pegado um caderno de desenho e estava deitada de bruços sobre o sofá de couro branco. Concentração gravava as características de seu rosto enquanto ela trabalhava em um esboço. Suas pernas balançavam no ar. Sua tatuagem até os cotovelo brilhava sob as luzes brilhantes. A clivagem de seu peito podia ser vista pelo lado de fora do seu top. A curva da sua bunda se movia ligeiramente a cada balanço de suas pernas.

Alice se sentou no sofá contra a parede, brincando com um cacho de cabelo de Bella. Ela estava sussurrando algo para ela, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, enquanto observava Bella.

Rosalie sentou-se no braço do sofá, delicadamente empoleirada com as pernas cruzadas, ocasionalmente apontando para algo no esboço de Bella.

Eu rapidamente peguei a minha própria _SLR*_ digital do meu case e encontrei a lente adequada e rapidamente tirei algumas fotos delas. Elas eram a perfeita imagem da verdadeira amizade.

_*__Um single-lens reflex (SLR) é uma câmera que geralmente usa um sistema de espelhos e prismas (daí o "reflexo", a partir da reflexão do espelho) que permite ao fotógrafo ver através da lente e ver exatamente o que será capturado, ao contrário do visor de câmeras em que a imagem poderia ser significativamente diferente do que será capturada._

"O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?" James resmungou atrás de mim.

Eu balancei a cabeça, tentando ignorá-lo. "Fotografando, James. Eu pedi pra ele," Bella disse me salvando de ser demitido.

Sorri para ela, e ela o voltou brilhantemente.

"Não com a porra do meu dinheiro. Estou pagando para ele filmar esta merda não para fazer a porra de fotos".

Bella revirou os olhos, e então sorriu. "Você está certo James. Não com o seu dinheiro. Edward, você se importaria de fazer uma sessão de fotos mais tarde?"

Engoli em seco. Fodendo o inferno que sim.

"Claro", eu disse rapidamente.

"Seja como for," James zombou, puxando-me mais para trás na sala. "Lembre-se do que eu te disse, Cullen. Não brinque comigo."

Eu ignorei sua última declaração e voltei minha atenção para a tarefa em mãos, a entrevista.

Eu configurei a câmera no fundo da sala, onde as meninas geralmente trabalhavam para dar algum espaço e privacidade. James estava fora do ângulo da câmera fazendo uma série de perguntas a cada uma das meninas. Sentei-me atrás da câmera, ocasionalmente, fazendo os ajustes.

James era um maldito idiota, suas perguntas eram muito pessoais. Será que os espectadores realmente precisavam saber se elas usariam qualquer uma das correntes criadas por elas? Será que eles realmente precisavam saber se elas tinham anéis nos mamilos?

Eu soube que Bella comprou o estúdio de sua amiga Tanya e do seu marido Aro. Uma vez que ela passou para suas mãos, ela perguntou a Alice e a Rosalie se elas queriam fazer parceria com ela. Bella possuía cerca de 51 por cento do estúdio e o apartamento no andar superior, enquanto as outras dividiam o restantes dos 49 por cento.

"Alice, posso perguntar, onde, sob a sua roupa, você tem um piercing?" James perguntou rudemente, lambendo seu lábio inferior.

"Você pode perguntar, mas eu não irei responder, idiota", Alice brincou se levantando da cadeira e caminhou rapidamente até Jasper.

Jasper, que era a imagem da calma desde que ele tinha se apresentado, era tudo menos isso no momento. Sua mandíbula e punhos cerrados eram sinais reveladores da sua raiva.

James rapidamente descartou a resposta de Alice e disse quem sabe um dia. Jasper e Jacob trocaram informações encerrando por hoje, enquanto o restante de nós começou a desmontar e guardar. Eu comecei a levar meu equipamento para longe e a ajudar Ben ,o cara do som, com a sua merda.

Jasper se aproximou de mim, sua mandíbula ainda cerrada. "Alice e eu temos que sair, você pode esperar até que o Fodido se vá antes de ir?"

Olhei para James inclinado sobre Bella, que parecia estar tentando trabalhar em um esboço. Eu não gostei disso. Eu não tenho certeza se era o jeito que James continuava tentar tocá-la ou se era apenas Bella como um todo.

"Sem problemas, Jasper."

"Obrigado, cara. Normalmente, eu não iria pedir isso a um completo estranho para cuidar dos meus anjos, mas Alice disse... bem, você vai saber."

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha fazendo-o rir em voz alta antes de chamar por Alice. Alice e Jasper saíram pouco depois do seu pedido e logo após James os lembrar da hora em que começaria a filmar amanhã.

Ben saiu e depois de Rosalie me pedir para cuidar de Bella, ela se foi, alegando que sua amiga Vicky a tinha chamado para se juntar a ela em algum lugar.

James parecia estar me esperando sair, mas eu não fiz nenhum movimento para isso. Me sentei em frente a ele em uma cadeira de couro à espera dele dizer ou fazer alguma coisa.

"Edward, eu não estou pagando para você ficar por perto", James disse, olhando pra mim.

Encolhi os ombros. "Eu sei. Fui dispensado do horário nos últimos 30 minutos. Estou à espera da sua bunda terminar para que eu possa falar com Bella."

Ele olhou. "Você pode agendar um horário e ir, idiota."

Bella parecia que estava suprimindo um riso e piscando para mim. Me levantei e atravessei a sala tomando a mão de Bella que inclinou a cabeça.

"Bonita, importa de falarmos sobre um projeto que eu gostaria?"

Bella sorriu antes de morder o lábio inferior. Sua pequena língua rosa disparou para fora lambendo o lábio inferior, dando uma visão do seu piercing na língua.

Foooooda.

James bufou e pisou pra fora da porta da frente gritando que ele estaria ali às oito da manhã.

A risada de Bella encheu a sala e sua mãozinha me puxou em sua direção. "Obrigada, ele foi um pouco mais do que um arrogante."

"Não tem problema, mas eu acho que você deveria trancar." Fiz um gesto em direção à porta da frente. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e continuou trancando e desligando algumas das luzes da frente.

"Você só estava blefando sobre o projeto?" Ela perguntou quando ela voltou a sua atenção para mim.

"Não, eu estou falando sério. Estou à procura de algo que represente a minha mãe."

Bella acenou com a cabeça, seus olhos tristes. "Viva ou não?" Ela perguntou com cautela.

Eu suspirei, "Ela morreu há cerca de cinco anos atrás de câncer de mama."

"Sinto muito, Edward."

Eu balancei a cabeça traçando uma pomba em um de seus portfólios. "Eu amei essa pomba. Você pode incorporar uma fita rosa no seu bico?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça me puxando para cima do sofá. "Vamos lá, vamos voltar para a sala."

Eu andei atrás dela, carregando minha câmera e os cases. No meio da sala havia uma grande cadeira de couro preta. "Sente-se enquanto eu vou desenhá-la", ela disse apontando para algumas cadeiras.

Eu me joguei em uma cadeira de madeira ao lado dela. Nós conversamos sobre a escola e a vida aqui em LA, nada muito específico enquanto ela montava o meu projeto.

Ela se formou na UCLA com mestrado em Negócios e uma graduação menor em design gráfico e publicidade.

Após cerca de 20 minutos, ela me mostrou o seu esboço. Era perfeito. Retratada no papel branco uma pomba preta e cinza com suas asas abertas enfrentando os espectadores com uma fita fina rosa em seu bico sendo mais arrastada de um lado com a data da morte da minha mãe. O pássaro não era nem muito viril, nem muito feminino. Parecia natural.

"É perfeito. Quando você pode trabalhar nela?"

Bella sorriu olhando para um relógio de ferro enorme ornamentado na parede.

"Agora."

Eu sentei na cadeira de couro preta que mais parecia pertencer a uma sala de tortura medieval. Era toda cravejada com picos e caveiras. Mas no minuto em que as mãos de Bella levantaram a minha camiseta todo o medo saiu pela janela.

Minha respiração engatou quando ela colocou o esboço traçado no meu peitoral esquerdo, acima do meu coração. Eu seria eternamente grato das duas a três horas que eu passava na academia diariamente, porque a respiração dela estava difícil agora.

Após a confirmação de que o local era perfeito, Bella começou a preparação.

Meu peito ficou exposto por todo momento em que ela ficou preparando a sua estação de trabalho. O ventilador que oscilava à minha esquerda soprava uma brisa fresca, o que imediatamente, fez com que meus mamilos se endurecessem.

Eu não era o único afetado pelo ventilador porque meu rosto foi recebido em cheio por uma clivagem, quando Bella se inclinou sobre mim, com os mamilos endurecidos.

Ela sorriu, seus belos olhos castanhos dançando alegremente enquanto ela falava. "É a primeira vez, Menino Bonito?"

Corei, foda-me. Eu não sei se eu deveria estar ofendido ou lisonjeado por ela me chamar de menino bonito. Então, novamente, ela não me chamou de um garotinho.

"Hum... sim." Eu respondi rapidamente, bem quando o meu coração parou quando ela se virou com sua arma.

Seu sorriso se transformou para um belo sorriso, um sorriso.

Foda-me, eu acabei de confessar que eu era virgem?

Preocupado com os meus pensamentos, ela me bateu com a arma, completamente assustando a merda pra fora de mim.

Boa coisa era que isso realmente não machucava. Na verdade, isso me fez bem pra caralho quando ela se posicionou abaixando a agulha mais a sua respiração quente eu dei um olhar para baixo e vi o seu topo.

Eu me perguntei se ela estava fazendo isso de propósito.

Essa era a primeira tatuagem.

No dia seguinte, eu me encontrei com ela no canto da cafeteria para falar antes de irmos ao estúdio para começar a filmar.

Hoje, as mulheres a gastariam como um dia típico. Trabalhariam com os clientes, enquanto a equipe filmaria e gravaria tudo o que acontecia no estúdio.

James pediu mais assistentes, querendo uma câmera presente em cada uma das meninas.

Ele me colocou com Alice. Não que isso fosse terrível, era divertido estar ao seu redor. Mas ele estava fazendo essa merda de propósito.

Ele realmente queria que eu ficasse longe de Bella.

O dia inteiro eu mal tive vislumbres dela, enquanto os clientes e James a mantinha ocupada na sala dos fundos.

"Vai ficar esta noite outra vez, Cullen?" Rosalie perguntou enquanto eu desmontava a minha câmera.

"James não foi ainda e eu queria perguntar pra Bella, saber, se ela gostaria de algo para comer."

Rosalie levantou uma sobrancelha que rapidamente se transformou em uma carranca. "Escuta aqui, Cullen. Bella tem caminhado em círculos e eu não vou ficar aqui para você quebrar o coração dela. Um movimento errado e eu estouro suas bolas".

Alice riu da minha expressão atordoada enquanto eu quase fiz xixi nas calças. Foda-se, ela era assustadora.

Ela também era perfeita para Emmett. Talvez ele possa vir amanhã.

Rosalie continuou com mais maldições letais e ameaças no seu interrogatório. Depois ela e Alice saíram.

Depois de ela fazer questão de deixar Bella em segurança, ela gentilmente escoltou um muito puto James para fora do edifício.

_Abençoada._

Bella e eu decidimos pedir pizza e subimos para o andar de cima.

Eu não tinha a minha própria merda além de um recuperado Chevy Impala 67 preto. O pobre carro passou tempo demais na garagem. Isto era o máximo de luz do dia que ele tinha visto nas últimas semanas.

"Sente-se no chão da sala e eu vou nos trazer algumas cervejas."

"Hum... claro," eu disse, pegando a caixa de pizza dela e a colocando na mesa de centro.

Seu apartamento era... Bella pra caralho. A decoração de desenhos cobria uma parede inteira do seu apartamento. Do chão ao teto, havia capa de álbuns cobrindo cada centímetro da parede.

Ela tinha um pouco de tudo. Seu gosto para música era tão eclético no geral, mas estranhamente era harmonioso com os móveis.

Ela tinha esculturas de metal em praticamente qualquer superfície horizontal.

Olhei para um monte de metais retorcidos que parecia como se um furacão tivesse engolido uma casa. A porra da peça tinha cerca de seis metros de altura quando ouvi Bella limpar a garganta.

"Isso é um original de Jasper A. Whitlock ."

Eu sorri e acenei pegando a garrafa dela. "Achei que fosse."

"Vamos lá, vamos comer para que eu possa dar uma olhada no seu peito, menino grande".

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha em confusão.

"Sua tatoo, Edward," Bella disse, sorrindo timidamente. "Eu preciso verificar como ela está."

"Menino Grande?" Eu perguntei tomando um lugar no chão sobre algumas almofadas que Bella jogou no chão.

"Você honestamente acha que eu não percebi isso ontem?"

Meus olhos se arregalaram tão grandes como discos, mas ela não elaborou mais.

Comemos em silêncio por alguns minutos antes de enfrentar a última barreira das vinte perguntas. Perguntamos um ao outro sobre tudo, na parte dos filmes favoritos foi o momento mais embaraçoso. As perguntas logo tomaram um rumo mais sério.

"Edward, me fale sobre sua mãe." Sua voz saiu cadenciada, mas carregada de uma pitada de tristeza nela.

Suspirei correndo a mão pelo meu cabelo antes de tomar um gole da minha cerveja. "Ela foi diagnosticada com câncer de mama a cerca de dez anos atrás. Isso não a perturbou. Ela viveu dia-a-dia como se tudo estivesse bem. Ela lutou com uma mastectomia e com a quimioterapia e ela viveu cada dia ao máximo. Quando pensávamos que tudo estava bem de repente alguns anos mais tarde ela encontrou outro caroço debaixo do braço."

Desviei os olhos de Bella, sentindo a leve picada em meus olhos. Eu me lembrava do dia em que minha mãe morreu, como se fosse ontem. Eu toquei o lugar no meu peito sentindo a pequena dor que foi deixada para trás após sua morte. Essa dor foi espelhada pela ligeira picada na pele macia onde a pomba estava agora.

"Sinto muito, Edward," Bella sussurrou colocando a mão no meu rosto. Me inclinei ao seu toque, consciente mais uma vez do calor que seu toque atirava através do meu corpo.

Eu balancei a cabeça tomando outro gole da bebida fazendo sua mão escorregar do meu rosto caindo para o seu colo. Ela se levantou rapidamente e começou a limpar a nossa bagunça. Eu a ajudei, levando tudo para a cozinha. Quando ela se curvou para colocar a caixa de pizza em sua geladeira com as sobras, avistei a fita rosa da sua tatuagem.

Eu a toquei levemente com apenas um dedo. Ela endireitou-se de repente, mas inclinou-se para o meu toque, e a minha mão espalmou contra a parte inferior das costas dela. Ela fechou a geladeira antes de se virar para mim. Eu rapidamente tirei minha mão esperando que eu não a tivesse ofendido.

"Ela representa a minha avó e a minha mãe. Perdi ambas de câncer de mama. Ambas foram diagnosticadas tarde demais para que pudesse ser feito algo."

"Eu sinto muito. Eu não queria..." Eu tentei me desculpar por trazer à tona algo que a incomodava. Ela colocou o dedo no meu lábio, me impedindo de divagar.

"Está tudo bem, Edward. Eu perguntei sobre sua mãe, por isso é justo que você faça o mesmo. Ambas morreram quando eu tinha quatorze anos. A morte da minha mãe foi muito dura para o meu pai e eu passei os primeiros anos após as suas mortes cuidando do meu pai enquanto ele só lamentou. Minha vida não tem sido fácil, mas eu escolhi viver minha vida como nossas mães fizeram. Vivendo cada dia ao máximo."

Um sorriso se propagou em seus lábios quando _Strangers in the Night_ de Frank Sinatra soou saindo do dock para iPod pelos alto-falantes.

Eu sorri para ela tomando sua mão na minha a puxando para perto. "Isso inclui dançar, Senhorita Swan?"

"Mostre-me o que você sabe, Menino Grande", Bella brincou quando uma de suas mãos serpenteou em volta da minha cintura.

Muito cedo, nós estávamos encerrando a noite.

O dia seguinte passou em uma excitação constante com leves toques de Bella ao longo do dia. Durante a nossa reunião no café da manhã, ela ficou constantemente tocando o meu ombro ou o meu braço.

Durante o almoço, fomos para o delicatessen do outro lado da rua, onde ela se sentou ao meu lado, em vez de frente pra mim. O tempo todo eu pensei que eu explodiria. Suas mãos ocasionalmente tocaram minha coxa enquanto ela ria de mais algumas merdas estúpidas que eu dizia. Ou pior quando a sua coxa se esfregava contra mim.

Quando o dia estava se encerrando, eu era um homem ofegante pela necessidade de me dar um alívio. Eu tive que me masturbar no chuveiro mais vezes desde que eu conheci Bella.

Eu tinha certeza que o meu apartamento não tinha uma grande caldeira para a carga que eu teria que atirar para fora esta noite.

"Edward antes de sair eu gostaria de verificar a sua tatuagem," Bella me lembrou quando comecei a embalar os meus cases. Eu balancei a cabeça em concordância, assistindo James revirar os olhos enquanto falava com ela.

"Cullen fez uma tatuagem?" Ele perguntou, praticamente pairando sobre Bella enquanto ela elaborava um esboço para um cliente no dia seguinte.

Agora o estúdio estava vazio, exceto por nós três. Eu estava tomando todo o tempo do meu doce traseiro esperando por ele sair e assim eu conseguiria achar as minhas bolas para perguntar se Bella queria jantar novamente.

Mas o filho da puta era persistente.

"Então, Bella, eu tenho uma sala VIP reservada no clube do fim da rua. Gostaria de se juntar a mim?"

Como se ela fosse ficar impressionada com uma sala VIP. Ela já havia dito que ela tinha superado a necessidade excessiva de ir a festas e que boates não eram a sua coisa.

Ela não podia dançar em uma merda de uma pista lotada sem bater em alguém com sua bunda. Isso era algo que ela tinha confessado, quando eu tentei convencê-la a sair pra dançar comigo enquanto ouvimos a música do grande Sinatra na outra noite.

Mas eu consegui me aprofundar na beleza que Bella era uma ou duas vezes antes de sair ontem à noite.

"Desculpe James, Edward me prometeu um passeio."

Meus ouvidos se curvaram para esse sussurro com esta surpreendente informação e com a sua mentira descarada, não que eu me importasse.

James inclinou-se e sussurrou: "Que porra que o Cullen tem que eu não tenho, Bella?"

Eu não tinha certeza se seus sussurros foram feitos para eu ouvir, mas eu os ouvi.

"Um Chevy Impala 1967 que promete ser um inferno estrondoso durante o passeio", eu disse calmamente, ganhando um daqueles "se olhar pudesse matar" e os brilhos nos olhos e risinhos de Bella.

Sim, risos, que terminaram em um suspiro brincalhão.

"Vejo você por aí, James. Não deixe a porta bater na sua bunda no seu caminho para fora."

James olhou para mim, e então para ela, empurrou alguns documentos para Bella, e saiu.

Todo filho da puta dramático de merda, tentando bater a porta mais de uma vez. Você não pode bater uma porta dupla, idiota.

Bella começou a fechar e a apagar as luzes antes de fazer o seu caminho para mim.

"Pronto?" ela perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Hum..."

"Você me prometeu um passeio, Edward", ela se inclinou, seu rosto tocando o meu. "Você prometeu um inferno estrondoso de um passeio."

Eu gemi e disse a mim mesmo que se foda. Eu peguei os lados de seu rosto e cai meus lábios contra os dela.

Ela pareceu chocada por um momento, mas rapidamente fechou os olhos e lambeu meu lábio inferior. Eu gemi novamente, abrindo meus lábios e acariciando sua língua com a minha.

Seu piercing da língua era um pouco mais frio do que o resto de sua língua e a sensação era fantástica contra a minha.

Ela se afastou lentamente, colocando bitocas castas e pequenos puxões antes de sorrir. "Bem, já era o fodido tempo, Edward. Estive esperando por você fazer isso desde que você começou a admirar os meus peitos."

Eu ri, beijando-a em cheio nos lábios antes de tomar sua mão na minha. "Vamos, eu te prometi um passeio."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu ao agarrar um dos meus cases enquanto eu peguei o outro. Nós fizemos o nosso caminho para o meu carro e coloquei todas as minhas coisas no porta malas. Em pouco tempo estávamos andando pela Hollywood Boulevard, comendo batatas fritas e ouvindo alguma música tocando no seu Ipod.

Nós estacionamos em um local que dava para o letreiro de Hollywood.

"Edward, isso é tão fodidamente clichê."

Eu bufei, "Sim é, perder a minha virgindade no meu carro, é tão clichê."

"Ah... está muito seguro de si, não estamos?"

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para ela, com suas pernas estendida sobre meu colo. As costas pressionadas contra a porta do passageiro.

"Eu não entendo, Edward. Por que você ainda é virgem?"

Dei de ombros, porque sério não havia uma desculpa real. Eu soaria como um maricas não importa o que eu dissesse.

"Eu trabalhei pra caramba durante a escola já que meu pai estava muito chateado por eu não seguir a porra dos seus passos. Tive de trabalhar até o ensino médio para me certificar de economizar o suficiente para até mesmo me inscrever nas escolas. Então eu estudei para garantir uma boa classificação. Quando fui aceito eu tive que trabalhar em dois empregos para pagar o aluguel e a taxa de matrícula. Eu tive que viver com sanduíches de mortadela por uns três anos."

"Então não houve tempo durante a escola, isso faz sentido. Foi o mesmo comigo. Mas e desde então?"

Eu pensei sobre isso por um tempo. "Minha mãe e meu pai tinham um desses romances de contos de fadas. Foi amor à primeira vista para eles. Eu não estou dizendo que eu estou esperando encontrar a minha alma gêmea antes de desistir. Eu estou dizendo é que eu tenho esperado por alguém que tenha uma real conexão. Isso faz sentido?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça. "Mas você teve algum tipo de experiência não é?"

Corei um pouco, balançando a cabeça a fazendo rir e sorrir.

"Droga, esse corar é adorável pra caralho. Venha aqui, Edward."

Eu subi em cima dela, consciente do seu pequeno corpo sob o meu.

"Por mais que deflorar você neste carro soe bem, que tal eu te dar um alívio e em seguida nós voltarmos para o meu lugar?"

"Bella, você está me perguntando se está tudo bem por você me masturbar?"

Ela riu fazendo que todos as partes do meu corpo se movesse. "Não. Edward, eu estou pedindo pra você...", ela agarrou minha camisa me puxando para mais perto. "Foder a minha boca."

Oh foda me.

Eu bati meus lábios contra os dela e em segundos estávamos ofegantes e nos tateando, logo ela estava puxando meu pau para fora.

Oh Deus, sua mão era tão malditamente quente.

Eu nunca comi a boca de uma menina. Bella agarrou minha bunda e se esgueirou debaixo de mim, dizendo-me para eu me inclinar sobre ela.

Eu estava literalmente de quatro com meu pau posicionado sobre sua boca. O visual foi tão fodidamente estimulante que todos os pensamentos se foram. As unhas de Bella escavado na minha bunda trazendo meu pau mais perto de sua boca.

Ela rodou a língua sobre a já sensível, pegajosa, cabeça do meu pau fazendo-me gemer como uma cadela. Ela lambeu a fenda me fazendo gritar e empurrar para baixo. Ela gemeu, levando-me completamente em sua boca.

"Oh Deus," eu ofeguei seguindo com uma série de palavrões que deixariam escritores de fanfics com vergonha.

Sim, eu leio fanfic, assim como Bella, então foda-se.

As mãos de Bella apalparam minha bunda e acariciaram ternamente por um longo tempo. Entre o calor da sua boca e suas mãos, eu sabia que não ia durar muito tempo.

Com cada impulso descendente da língua de Bella pressionando contra a veia sensível do lado do meu pau. Seus dentes me roçando, de repente eu empurrei mais profundo fazendo-a gemer. Eu imediatamente me senti mal, mas ela balançou a cabeça, gemendo antes de me puxar para mais perto.

Minha cabeça bateu no fundo da sua garganta, uma vez... duas... três vezes e eu explodi.

"Foda-se!" Por todo tempo que eu estive nesta porra de nuvem de felicidade eu quis saber se ela estava engasgada com o esperma desagradável que eu tinha descarregado em sua boca.

Eu sei que meu esperma era desagradável, não me pergunte como eu sabia. Vamos apenas dizer não aposte contra Emmett.

Eu me afastei lentamente para encontrar uma Bella ainda respirando e sorridente.

"Porra, Edward. Isso foi quente." Ela sorriu, beijando a cabeça do meu pau antes de me ajudar a voltar para as minhas boxers.

"Porra, Bella isso foi..." eu ofegava, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Ela beijou divertidamente meus lábios eu peguei na parte de trás de sua cabeça e esmaguei os meus lábios contra os dela.

Depois que eu a tinha positivamente se contorcendo e completamente ofegante debaixo de mim eu me afastei. "Deixe-me te provar", sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ela começou a se mover contra mim sua mão entre nossos corpos quando notei sua mão em sua calcinha.

Oh deus. Ela tirou os dedos pressionando-os aos meus lábios entreabertos. Eu rapidamente os suguei em minha boca gemendo no momento que sua mistura doce tornou-se conhecida por meu paladar.

Uma vez satisfeito de chupar seus dedos os limpando, eu tentei fazer o meu caminho para baixo de seu corpo, mas ela me parou. "Desculpe, Edward, mas minhas costas estão me matando. Por que não voltamos para o meu lugar e eu vou te levar para um passeio?"

Eu rapidamente concordei e a ajudei a arrumar suas roupas.

Nós chegamos no seu lugar, em tempo recorde, embora eu tenha certeza que eu terei algumas multas de trânsito em meu e-mail em breve. Malditas câmeras de trânsito.

Uma vez que a porta do seu apartamento estava fechada, eu a tinha pressionada contra ela. A camiseta foi jogada por cima do meu ombro, enquanto minha boca estava chupando sua língua.

Em poucos minutos estávamos ambos ofegantes e nus enquanto fizemos o nosso caminho para a sua cama, que estava disposta e fora do restante do apartamento, ao longo da parede oeste.

Eu me voltei nela para dar uma olhada na tatuagem que eu só consegui ter vislumbres uma vez quando a conheci.

Ela ficou ao pé de sua cama, com as pernas cruzadas nos tornozelos me olhando conforme meus olhos percorriam sobre ela.

Fodida perfeição.

A longa extensão de seu pescoço estendido com seus ofegantes seios fartos cobertos com pequenos mamilos rosa pálidos.

Sob seu seio esquerdo era o fim da tatuagem de fita cor de rosa desenhada em sua pele. Ela envolvia em torno da parte inferior do seu peito antes de desaparecer debaixo do braço onde ela se enrolava no meio e descia para a parte de baixo das costas. Ela continuava envolvendo em torno do seu torso. O final da fita estava envolta em seu umbigo terminando em seu quadril esquerdo.

Seu torso era longo e magro estendido até os quadris curvilíneos, onde ocorria a junção de suas coxas. Lá, ela tinha uma faixa brilhante com seus sucos.

Sucos que eu ajudei a causar a escorrerem por suas coxas. Eu fiz isso.

Incapaz de esperar eu a agarrei e empurrei a minha língua na sua boca. Depois de alguns minutos maravilhosos nos levando dessa forma, minhas mãos espalmaram suas costas, segurando-a. Seus joelhos tremeram enquanto eu chupava um mamilo em minha boca.

"Oh Deus, Edward. Isso é tão bom", ela gemeu, enfiando os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

Meus dentes pastavam e puxaram o bico na boca. "Deus, Bella, você tem um gosto tão malditamente doce."

Ela gemeu antes de nos puxar para sua cama. Eu praticamente caí mantendo cuidado para manter o meu peso corporal inteiro fora do dela. A língua de Bella explorou a minha boca inteira, antes de sugar a minha língua.

Eu gemi quando minha ereção roçou sua buceta quente e úmida. Então me lembrei de algo. "Merda, preservativos."

Senti seu riso contra meus lábios. "Eu estou limpa e tomo pílula. Você está limpo, certo?" Eu balancei a cabeça, porque, apesar da minha virgindade, eu ainda tive meu pau na boca de uma mulher. Eu não sou idiota, eu fui testado.

"Embora possa ajudar a fazer durar mais tempo", ela sussurrou me empurrando nas minhas costas. Eu não fiquei ofendido. Eu queria fazê-la gozar tão fodidamente, garantir isso a ela.

Ela pegou um pacote de preservativos na sua mesa lateral e rapidamente rolou o preservativo. Eu gemia enquanto ela me acariciou algumas vezes.

Sentei-me e a derrubei ganhando mais de seus bonitos risos, enquanto seu cabelo caía sobre o pé da cama.

"Tem certeza de que quer carimbar o seu cartão V comigo, Edward?" Ela perguntou timidamente, a mão dela no meu pau me bombeando.

Eu sorri para ela me retirando do aperto de suas mãos. Inclinei-me e sussurrei em seu ouvido: "Foda-se, sim," conforme eu me empurrei profundamente dentro dela.

Nós dois gritamos com o impacto inicial. "Edward... oh meu deus!" Suas coxas apertaram contra meus quadris, os pés plantados planos sobre a cama.

Tirei lentamente e rapidamente empurrei para trás, testando se eu poderia lidar com isso sem gozar cedo demais.

Uma vez que eu estabeleci um ritmo agradável eu me perdi nos sentidos do prazer. Ela estava apertada, quente e escorregadia. Eu deslizei para dentro e fora dela com facilidade. Eu assisti a cena erótica do meu pau desaparecendo em seu corpo.

Isso era tão bonito a forma como a porra do meu pau deslizava entre seus lábios macios. "Edward... tão grande... difícil... ugh" ela murmurou incoerentemente.

"Bella... tão... ugh... apertada", eu ofeguei, assim quando suas pernas ficaram em volta de mim, seus tornozelos apertados em torno do meio das minhas costas.

Foda-se, o ângulo me fez deslizar mais profundo dentro dela. Ela gemeu profundamente, combinando meus próprios sons guturais.

"Tão perto... Edward", ela avisou. Eu rapidamente fechei a distância entre os nossos corpos e a puxei em meus braços. Beijei-a profundamente enquanto eu me sustentava com um cotovelo, minha outra mão rapidamente encontrou seu clitóris inchado. Eu esfreguei contra ela furiosamente tentando persuadi-la a gozar.

Eu estava perto, muito perto. Eu queria que ela gozasse primeiro. Eu comprimi o clitóris dela, fazendo-a gritar quando sua cabeça caiu para trás e seu corpo arqueou para fora da cama.

Ela se apertou em torno de mim me trazendo para outro fim explosivo.

Caí em cima dela, exausto. Nós dois ficamos ligados enquanto nossas respirações se acalmavam, cada um de nós dando beijos e carícias um no outro.

Eu rolei para fora dela e corri para o banheiro para me limpar. Encontrei uma toalha limpa, a umedeci e a ajudei a se limpar.

Ela me puxou de volta para se aconchegar na cama ao lado do meu corpo. Nós ficamos lá por um tempo conversando sobre nada em particular quando ela perguntou: "Você pode ficar?"

"Claro", respondi passando as mãos em suas costas.

"Você ainda me deve um passeio, você sabe?" Ela brincou, seus dedos passaram sobre a ponta do meu pau endurecido. Eu gemi e a puxei para o meu peito.

"De todas as formas, Amor. Eu espero que você saiba dirigir usando o _câmbio*_."

_*Câmbio por ser um carro manual e não automático uma metáfora_

Ela riu esfregando minhas coxas e pegando meu pau endurecido em sua mão.

"Eu acho que eu posso dirigir", ela disse antes de bater em cima de mim.

Para um passeio.

**Três meses depois**

Eu fiz o meu caminho para dentro do estúdio com almoço para todos. A fotografia que eu tirei das meninas estava pendurada sobre o balcão em um grande quadro preto ornamentado.

Eu peguei o olhar de Bella de dentro do seu escritório. Eu entreguei a todos o seu almoço. Todo mundo estava comentando sobre o show que estreou ontem à noite.

Bella fez seu caminho em direção a mim quando meus olhos se arregalaram com o que ela estava usando.

Agindo rapidamente eu a agarrei pelo braço, passando por Alice, que era toda sorrisos. "Que porra é essa, Edward?" Bella perguntou enquanto eu a puxava para o quarto dos fundos do estúdio.

Eu mordisquei meus lábios com os caninos antes de morder meu lábio inferior todo. "O que diabos você está usando?"

Ela olhou para o seu vestuário.

Não, não era o espartilho de couro preto que deixava a mostra a nova tatuagem do meu olho. Ou até mesmo o jeans apertado no seu traseiro definido que ela estava usando e que parecia ser preciso ser removidos cirurgicamente. Não, não era o seu traje com o que eu estava preocupado. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Sim, Bella, você está usando ele em público.

"Eu sinto muito. Esqueci de tirá-lo esta manhã. Estou surpresa que Alice ou Rose não disseram nada."

"Bem, eu estou surpreso também. Considerando que acabamos de voltar de Las Vegas e você está ostentando a porra de um grande diamante em seu dedo."

Ela riu, envolvendo os braços em volta do meu pescoço. "Eu amo o meu diamante, tanto quanto eu amei o nosso pequeno disparate nos casando na Casa Internacional do _amor,_ " ela ronronou.

Revirei os olhos. Eu pedi Bella em casamento três semanas depois de conhecê-la. Ela disse sim depois de contemplar a pergunta por exatamente três segundos. Os mais longos três segundos de todos.

Mantivemos isso em segredo porque sabíamos que nossos amigos não iriam entender. No último fim de semana nós e meu Impala dirigimos pelo deserto de Nevada, onde eu me casei com o amor da minha vida.

"Essa foi a única razão de você ter me puxado até aqui?"

Eu sorri, porque ela me conhecia muito bem.

Minhas próximas palavras causariam um flash de luxúria que se queimaria em seus olhos.

"Eu vou preparar a câmera."

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora**_

_Bem eu fui persuadida a traduzir a minha primeira One Shot, como forma de melhor apreciá-las, ainda me mantenho sob análise deste fato!_

_Hahaha consigo imaginar Just Reeden bufando (SIM EU BUFEI) neste exato momento, eu gostei dessa Bella tatuada e do Jasper, fiquei estarrecida imaginando ele!_

_O que acharam dela? Apoiem-nos deixe uma review_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

_**Nota da Beta**_

_Gente, só eu to com calor? Sério, tenho uma coisa por tatuados (não digam a minha mãe!). Fiquei de queixo caído imaginando o Jasper todo grandão e tatuado hahahaha James é um imbecil, ainda bem que não passou disso. Edward virgem casando com a Bella.. adjhsgakdjha tudo muito lindo._

_Deixem suas opiniões! Vamos adorar lê-las!_

_Bjos_

_Kessy Rods_

_Quero agradecer essas duas lindas por fazerem com que eu possa postar essa one, a Erica é uma das minhas autoras favoritas, também escreveu a fic Edward Cullen, O Mulherengo e também de outra o/s que já postei aqui Driver Team New..._

_Postei ela hoje, pq essa é semana do dia dos namorados e hoje é meu niver 22 anos hihi... espero que gostem e por favor comentem :) _

_Lary Reeden_


End file.
